


Kitchen

by totally_absurd



Series: Family [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, interrupted kitchensex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_absurd/pseuds/totally_absurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to the Family. </p><p>Because kitchen should only be used for its intended purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born from the starting phrase of the second chapter of the "Family". I just couldn't not write it. It's not smut, more like Kagami-centric introspective one shot with a little fun in the end. You don't have to read the "Family" for this to make sense, but I would like it if you did =)
> 
> I'm also starting to think that I have a thing for voyeurism.

Taiga is always the one who cooks.

It’s not that Kuroko refuses to, but one can only eat so much boiled eggs, before one wants to murder every chicken ever in existence.

And not for dinner purposes ether.

He doesn't really mind. He's used to doing it for himself, so making the portion a bit bigger makes no difference.

Besides he knows if he won't feed him, that stubborn little idiot will wither away to nothing in no time flat.

He’s already translucent because he eats like a bird, one of the humming variety to be exact, and Taiga suspects that Kuroko’s mother must have been force-feeding him while he still lived with her, so now it's his duty to watch that his boyfriend won't become an actual shadow as opposed to the figurative one. That would be one funny joke if it wasn't an actual possibility.

He watches the bacon turn crispy and thinks that he's actually one lucky guy. He still has his basketball and is living happily with the man he loves, even if some years ago he would have spluttered indignantly over the idea of it being Kuroko.

Over it being a man in the first place.

Though he really should not be surprised. No straight boy can spend so much time around half - and sometimes even fully - naked Alex and not be even remotely curious. Not to mention growing up in States and especially LA, where skimpy outfits are almost a must for any female under the age of fifty and sometimes even after that.

And Kuroko. Well, who else?

He supposes Tatsuya would have made that list if he wasn't straight as a board, and Taiga never had any other person he's been that close with, not even his parents, who in the end decided to make their stay in US permanent.

It has been two years now, one since Kuroko officially moved in, though the latter was more of a formality than anything else, being that most of Kuroko’s belongings moved in long before the man himself became an official tenant.

First in line were his clothes, because the blue haired sneak refused to do his own laundry, claiming it was inconvenient to do at the dorm. And maybe it was, but Taiga would bet a pair of his favorite Nikes that it had more to do with laziness than any inconveniences a dorm laundry room could cause.

Tatsuya used to tease him about being a perfect little housewife because of all this. He still did sometimes, but Taiga leaned to tune him out, preferring to dwell in his blissful denial.

It was not his fault that he was so used to fending for himself and that Kuroko was hopeless when it came to the housework.

So he liked to cook.

So sue him.

He also liked to eat a lot, it would be only logical for him to support his habit.

Besides if anyone in their household should be called a woman it would be Kuroko, who fit the description of bitchy, manipulative and delicate to a t. He should know - he learned the hard way every trick the blue haired rascal uses to get his way, though ashamed to admit that he still falls for them every single time.

It's not fair, but that's love. And he would not have it any other way-

“Something's burning Taiga,” a calm voice announced behind his back, making a spatula he was holding rattle against the pan.

-though sometimes he would gleefully plunge the love of his life face first in the toilet, he so adamantly refuses to wash.

“Will you ever learn to announce your presence, before you start with the remarks?”

“Since it won't make any difference, probably not. But you were burning breakfast. I thought it was more important than decorum,” Kuroko informed him, a barely there hint of smile on his face.

“Yeah, probably not,” he grumbled to himself. “And I'm not burning it. You know I like my bacon crispy. How are you up anyway? You never get out of bed without me having to drag the comforter off you.” Taiga asked, tossing the bacon on the plate and breaking the eggs into the pan.

“I felt the smoke.”

“You did not!”

“All right, I smelt breakfast. And since I haven't eaten anything last night, I was hungry.”

Taiga almost dropped the spatula. Kuroko never announced his hunger unless specifically asked to.

Was he finally reaping the fruits of his labor? Making Tetsuya eat three full meals a day?

There was a loud sigh behind his back.

“Please don't go into the cardiac arrest. Yes, I really said I was hungry.”

“I was not...! How would you even know what I was thinking?!”

“It’s our deep spiritual connection created by eternal love,” he answered in the tone of voice more suitable for the weather man than someone who was obviously joking.

Taiga snorted. He'll never defeat Kuroko in the argument. And it was not worth it to try.

“Sit. It's almost ready.” He tossed over his shoulder, but instead saw out of the corner of his eye as Tetsuya went to the cabinet over the sink to pull out plates, making the t-shirt he wore slide up over the arch of his back and Taiga hastily turn his attention back to the stove.

He would never hear the end of it if he actually did burn the breakfast.

But hell, it was unfair. Every morning the little shit padded out into the kitchen all rumpled and fucking adorable as a kitten, his shirt loose on his frame and big sky-blue eyes sleepy. And every morning Taiga had to suppress the unbearable desire to bend him over the kitchen table and have some Tetsuya for breakfast instead of bacon and eggs.

He had a sneaking suspicion that Kuroko knew that and made a repeated performance on purpose. Or maybe he didn’t, you could never tell with this guy. Case in point was that it was frustrating and Taiga’s already barely present patience was wearing dangerously thin.

Like right now for example it was barely even there considering that Kuroko was bending... he has to be doing it on purpose.  There was nothing so important in that cupboard to spend so much time in there.

“Kise-kun said he'll drop by this morning.”

“What for?” He asked more on autopilot then out of anything resembling curiosity or even exasperation.

Taiga came to accept Kise as a constant annoyance he will be stack with for the rest of his life. Actually that went for all of the Generation of miracles, though only three out of five did stick around enough to be a bother.

Aomine was not surprising, because even though he'll never admit it - especially to the man himself - he and Aomine had that quiet understanding that only two people completely in love with basketball can have. Of course Kuroko also loved basketball, but he was not unhappy with his career choice and was content enough just to play with his friends from time to time.

And he had already heard Kise talking about his plans for the time when his age reached the point when no talent or good looks would be able to put him on a decent team or magazine cover. Time, about which Taiga could not even bring himself to think, let along talk. For someone like him and Aomine there was no life after basketball and nothing that could ever replace it.

Kise's constant presence in their life was also not as unexpected as it should have been. Kuroko might not show it and have a look of annoyed resignation most of the time he was in the company of the bubbly blonde, but Taiga knew that he considered Kise one of his dearest friends and would bear the constant chatter, just like he bore Aomine's aloofness and Momoi’s creepy boyfriend.

Now, Murasakibara was a surprising one. It may have been their common love for food, or Tatsuya, but now that the guy no longer behaved like an arrogant asshole, Taiga found that he was actually very easy to talk to, if a bit sleepy from time to time.

“He didn’t say,” Kuroko answered, still rummaging through the cupboard, bent over in a very obscene way.

“Are you stuck in there or something?” Taiga wondered turning off the stove and turning fully around to face Kuroko. Or, more accurately, Kuroko’s backside.

“No,” the reply was as calm as ever, but the ass in front of him wriggled suggestively.

Taiga swallowed with an audible gulp.

“Then what…?”

“There should be a stash of soy sauce that Momoi-san won in the newspaper lottery and dumped on us,” came the muffled reply, preceded by Kuroko bending down even more and his shorts stretching over his butt in such a way, that Taiga was barely able to hold back a groan. He quickly tried to avert his eyes and think about something, anything, else.

Right, the year supply the soy sauce that was now collecting dust in their cupboard, because _‘Kagamin you cook a lot, I’m sure you’ll use it up in no time’_.

Yeah, right. Somewhere around the next century. Why would she even participate in the stupid lottery was beyond him.

“Aren’t you sick of the stuff?” He asked, trying to sound nonchalant and probably failing miserably. “We put it in everything.”

“Are you ok, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked ignoring his question. “You sound a bit… Ouch!” In attempt to quickly extract himself back out of the cupboard, Kuroko jerked and followed by a loud thud lost his balance tittering backwards and - thanks to Taiga's quick reflexes - right into his boyfriend arms.

“What the hell are you doing, jumping out of this cupboard like it was on fire?” Taiga asked in exasperated tone. Usually it was him rushing and bumping into things. Kuroko was supposed to be the calm and collected one.

“You sounded weird,” followed the mumbled responce, Kuroko apparently still dazed from the hit on his head.

“Do you feel dizzy?” Taiga inquired instead, ignoring the comment, because no way he was going to tell Kuroko the reasons for his strained voice.

He forgot that in the process of all the flailing and catching they ended up on the floor, with the reason for his arousal now sitting directly over its evidence.

“Oh,” was all Taiga got, making his arms around Kuroko tighten in worry.

“You do, don't you. Ok, let's just get you to...”

“I don't have a concussion, Kagami-kun,” soft voice interrupted his somewhat panicked rambling. “I just now understand why you sounded weird. Kagami-kun is just a pervert,” he said, wriggling in Taiga’s lap to empathize the point.

“What?!” All air left Taiga in one indignant whoosh. "There's nothing perverted about finding your boyfriend arousing!"

“There is if you are in the kitchen. Though considering how much time Kagami-kun spends in the kitchen, I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Taiga was staring at the top of Kuroko’s head opening his mouth and then closing it because he couldn’t find the words to express himself.

And then his gaze slid past the hair, noticing that the tips of his lovers’ ears were tinted red and the chest under his palms was moving a little more rapidly, than it was supposed to. He didn’t take note of those things before, chucking them up to the sudden hit and fall Kuroko experienced, but now that he thought about it…

“Are you sure I’m the only pervert here?” he asked in amused half-whisper, lips almost touching Kuroko’s ear. The other boy shuddered in his arms; his throat flexed, the tendons moving like strings under the delicate skin.

Taiga slid his lips lower, not a touch, but a promise of one for the confession of guilt.

“So?”

Kuroko’s fingers that lay on top of the hands, splayed on his stomach, twitched minutely, sliding over the sensitive skin of Taiga’s knuckles.

“No,” more breath, than a whisper.

“No?”

“Not the only one.”

“I know,” was the answer, before Taiga’s smiling mouth pressed to the juncture between Kuroko’s throat and jaw, tongue darting out to taste the skin, a little salty from sweat after sleeping under the heavy blanket. Tetsuya tensed and arched his back, surging into the caress.

Taiga couldn’t call himself bold when it came to sex. He was not the blushing virgin of his sixteen anymore, but he would never be quite as daring as people assumed him to be after finding out that he grew up in LA.

He still found public displays of affection embarrassing and hesitated at the intimate moments. Tetsuya found the former a great source of fun at his expense and often used it to bully him into things he refused to do.

Right now, though, he felt bold. He felt like the whole world was at the tips of his fingers, making his lover respond to the simplest touch.

“Taiga, maybe we should go back to the bedroom.”

“Why?” It should have been quite obvious why, but at the moment Taigas brain function was at its lowest, or more accurately anything capable of rational thought went down south and took residence in his throbbing arousal.

“The floor is uncomfortable.”

“How about the table then?”

And before Tetsuya could respond Taiga scooped him into his arms and in a moment of sudden grace, that usually came only when playing basketball, gently lay him on the, thankfully empty, table.

Tetsuya probably wanted to say something else and it was most likely another call to Taiga’s sanity and praise to the advantages of bedroom sex, but as his mouth was quite occupied with his lovers tongue, nothing but unintelligible mewling escaped.

Only a moment later Tetsuya’s t-shirt was on the floor and even though Taiga’s lips were far from his, he still couldn’t form no coherent sentence.

They were both so focused on each other that nothing save for the nuclear explosion could have torn them apart. Nuclear explosion and-

“Kuroko-cchi, if you didn’t want me to come, you could have just said so.”

 _Shit_.

Taiga rested his forehead on Kuroko’s shoulder as he felt his cheeks flashing brilliant red.

Kuroko said that Kise was planning to visit this morning.

Kise, who knew where the spare key was and never rang the bell more than thrice.

Kise was now standing in their kitchen doorway with his eyebrows raised and the tips of his ears brilliant shade of red.

“Fuck.” This one he said out loud, raising his head marginally to look at their forgotten visitor.

“Um.”

And if Taiga was in any way capable to appreciate it right now, he would have noted the magnificent moment of finally rendering Kise Ryouta speechless.

He wasn’t unfortunately.

“I’ll just…” Kise bit his lower lip searching for words, eyes still wide, but kind of amused. “… go, I think,” he finally forced out, sucking both of his lips into his mouth. And then with the speed, Taiga only seen him display on the court, disappeared from sight just as suddenly as he appeared.

Trying to get his brain to function properly, Taiga shook his head and raised himself a little on his elbows. He looked down at Kuroko, to see his eyes closed and all of his body shaking silently. Panic came back with vengeance.

“Hey, are you…?”

Azure eyes opened, but instead of tears he expected to see, they were full of mirth, and suddenly the silent shaking exploded into giggling. Because apparently his lover found it funny that one of their friends found them trying to have sex on the kitchen table.

And it just had to be Kise, who knew no shame and would never let them to live it down.

Taiga growled low in his throat.

“No sex outside the bedroom. Ever again”

“Yes, Kagami-kun.”

And he may not be Akashi Seijuurou, but this decision was fucking absolute.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's it. Sorry, not much of an action. This was more for fun than anything else anyway =)  
> Hope, you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think.


End file.
